The Bright Young Things
by epiphanies
Summary: “You're terrified out of your bloody mind." "Afraid? Of-of what?" "Perhaps you're afraid that I'm going to bite you."


"The Bright Young Things"

Pansy//Draco ficlet//song-ficlet

inspired by and including

"The Bright Young Things" by Marilyn Manson  
  


× º·*·º×We'll be the worms in your apple pie. × º·*·º× Fake abuse for our biles blacken our own eyes. × º·*·º× Grass isn't greener on the other side × º·*·º× We'll set it on fire, and we have no reason why × º·*·º×  
  
  


"I can taste you. I can taste your pain. I can taste your anger. I can taste your fear." she licked her lips.

He, though shaking, turned to walk away. 

"You're bluffing."

"Think whatever you want, but that doesn't change the facts."

"Can you tell what I'm thinking right now?"

"It's not that difficult, Neville. You're terrified out of your bloody mind."

"Afraid? Of-of what?"

"Well...perhaps you're afraid that I'm going to bite you."

"But vampires don't go to Hogwarts, Dumbledore-"

"A werewolf did once, take care not to forget."

"That's different!"

"Is it? Oh, Neville. I'm not a vampire. But tell anybody about our little...encounter, shall we call it?"

He nodded, the colour draining from his normally ruddy cheeks.

"I will bite you."

He gulped.

"So take care to remember. Not a word."  
  
  
  


× º·*·º× Crashing the ether, we got the lighter stereotype × º·*·º× Even neophytes deep seed your pro-life × º·*·º× We don't need to move a single parabol brWe're so beautiful and damned life × º·*·º×  
  
  
  


"Oh, Little Miss Weasley, don't quake so much. It does nothing but make you feel more terrified."

"I'm not terrified."

"Really?"

She wouldn't break their gaze. He admired her for that. He took a step toward her, however, and she backed into the cold stone wall. Her eyes filled with panic as he lifted a white finger to caress her cheek.

"Does the night call to you, Ginny?" he whispered, and her eyes were screaming. He could feel her heart pounding, he could hear it.

"No," she finally choked out. He trailed his finger to touch her lips. Her soft, full lips. He licked his own.

"Why do you wander every night?"

"Why do you?" she retorted venomously, then flushed with fear. He raised his translucent eyebrows.

"So you've noticed my hunting."

"Hunt...hunting?"

"Hunting," he confirmed, "Hunting for little girls like you to get into trouble with."

"I'll scream."

"Are you afraid of me, Ginny?"

"Why would I be afraid of a scrawny little-"

"Have you taken notice of how you haven't escaped my grasp yet, however scrawny I may be? Young blossom, you cannot escape."

He brought his mouth to her neck and brushed his dry teeth to her flesh, her naked skin. She shivered, and he wasn't sure if it was in fear or eroticism, or a mixture of the two.

"But," he whispered into her ear, slowly releasing her from his grip, "Should you not wander around in evenings anymore, I'll have no reason not to let you escape."

She touched the tender skin of her own wrists and stared at him, as if he were about to bare his fangs and attack her right there.

"Go," he whispered into the night as she ran away. Then, he sighed to himself.  
  


× º·*·º× You know that I don't mind being everything that's bad × º·*·º× You know that I don't mind being everything that's bad × º·*·º×  
  


"So, how was hunting?"

"Lovely. You?"

"Not too eventful, though I managed to scare the bollocks off of Longbottom."

"I got Ginny Weasley."

"Nice!"

"I find it hilarious that they actually believe that we're-"

"Vampyres."

"Exactly."

"They wish."

"It's insane... it's like, they want us to bite them."

"I wish we could."

"Me too. Believe me."

"Scaring the shit out of them will just have to do."

"I suppose."

"Until Graduation."

"That's still three years away."

"It comes closer every day."

"I know."

"Don't complain."

"I wasn't. I'm just saying... Why do we have to wait? I mean, we could just go out into the forest right now and bait ourselves!"

"No, we have to wait. Our bodies have to be ready for the change. We go out there now, there's no way we'd survive."

"Right. Well, I can dream."

"Speaking of. Dorms."

"Right."

"Sweet dreams, Draco."

"May the mares of night haunt us both forever, Pansy," he corrected and shut his door behind him with a click that echoed the halls of the otherwise silent school.  
  


× º·*·º× We know who we are and what we wanna say × º·*·º× And we don't care who's listening × º·*·º× We don't rebel to sell, it just suits us well × º·*·º× We're the bright young things. × º·*·º×  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hey guys. I think this was a one-shot. Just a dark look at two Slytherins that I love. Well, 'night! ~ epiphanies  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
